random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Crossover Kart 69
What the hell did I just play? - Game's tagline. Stupid Crossover Kart 69 is a racing video game for the Wii U, rated M for Mature. Developed by... eh... some guy named Steve and published by THQ Nordic. Anyone can edit this! Gameplay It's pretty much a clone of Mario Kart: Double Dash but redone in pythonesque style. Modes *Grand Prix - Race in a cup. *Single Race - Select the races you want to perform. *Time Trails - The only race here is the clock! *Multiplayer Mode - Play with up to 3 friends. *Battle Mode - In an arena version of a track, you must use weapons to advantage. *Catch the Rooster - Like battle Mode but with a little bit of "Capture the Flag". *Online Mode - Race with other people around the world. Playable Characters There are more starter characters than unlockable characters. Each character class is depending on their speed. Here's the types of level in each class: #Sh t (The worst) #Meh #Average #Sportaflippettyflop #Robbie Rotten (The best) character_profile_robbie_rotten.jpg|Robbie Rotten Sagwa2.png|Dongwa Sagwa1.png|Sagwa Patrick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Patrick Star Karts *Rottenmobile *Lykan HyperSport Tracks Meme League Robbie Rotten Cup * LazyTown Street Circuit - The first track of the game and it's really nice CGI. * Wiggle Bay - The Wiggles fart out their greatest hits at you while you spray sand in their faces. * Banana Bowl - This is a high school football stadium and has an asphalt running track, so let's use the asphalt running track for a race 'cause f ck school activities, bro! * Parking Lot of Walmart #0001, Rogers, Arkansas - It's a parking lot. Nothing else said. * Goblu Fairgrounds Horse Racing Track - It's a dirt track and has the most laps: 27 laps! * Bigg City Port - Say hi to Ten Cents and Sunshine for me! Moon Man Cup * 3DMM Circuit - It's a street circuit created by mashing together scenes from 3D Movie Maker and Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker and it's really crap CGI. * Big City Slider Stadium - HI BILLY MAYS HERE FOR THE BIG CITY SLIDER STADIUM! * Amazon Rainforest - Hey look, it's one of the last rainforests in existence, so let's build a racetrack in it 'cause f ck the environment bro! * Old Man's Property - My property's grass areas have been turned into a racetrack and kart racers are destroying my week-old sod! It's completely useless now! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! * Akron, Ohio - Q: ARE WE NOT MEN? A: WE ARE DEVO! * Wall Street - Hey look, the place where anti-consumerists hate on and like to engage in year-long circle jerks at, so let's place a street circuit on it to make the NYSE close early! John Cena Cup * MCAS Futenma - Hey look, it's that damn US military base in Japan surrounded by houses, schools, hospitals and a crap ton of people, so let's turn it into a racetrack 'cause f ck the military and Okinawa's residents bro! * Juancho E. Yrausquin Airport - Temporary track at a dangerous airport. Ouch. The thinnest oval in any cup. Watch out for Twin Otters and BN-2 Islanders. * Tenzing–Hillary Airport - Temporary track at another dangerous airport. Don't fall off the cliff, bro! * McMurdo Station - Have fun trying to race on a temporary track made of ice and snow. Deez Nuts Cup * Black Rock City - Hey look, Burning Man is being held, so let's turn Black Rock City into a racetrack 'cause f ck hippies bro! Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers